


Secret Identities

by Mandosaro



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandosaro/pseuds/Mandosaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Justice League becoming more and more well known, it's founding members find it difficult to balance their heroic lives with their secret identities. Sometimes, one must be sacrificed for the other. But which one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

"Bruce...are you even listening to me?"

Bruce Wayne lifted his gaze to see Vicki staring at him.

"Of course I'm listening. Carry on."

"Ok. What was I just talking about?"

"Lots of things."

"Anything in particular?"

Bruce's mind tried to scramble for some shred of information that he had absorbed whilst playing with his food.

"You were talking about how housing is far cheaper in Central City compared to Gotham."

Vicki rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back as she stood from the table.

"Not even close Bruce. Not even close."

With that, Vicki picked up her handbag and stormed off inside the restaurant. Bruce quickly stood and followed her. The restaurant was empty except for the handful of waiters whispering to each other and milling around the doors to the kitchen. They straightened up the second they saw Bruce and Vicki. Bruce knew this was Vicki's favourite place to eat in Gotham so had bought the place for the evening. Clearly it was not going to plan.

"I'd like to pay my half of the bill please."

Bruce jumped forwards as Vicki spoke to the head waiter.

"Vicki, hunny, you don't need to pay for anything. Please, let me pay for the bill."

"I'm paying for my half."

Vicki was rummaging through her handbag to find her credit card.

"Please Vicki. I can't let you..."

Vicki's head whipped around to glare at Bruce.

"I'm paying for my fucking half you self-absorbed prick."

Bruce took a step back in shock. Vicki had always been known in the world of news anchors as being tough and brutally honest but this was new even for her.

"Vicki I...have I offended you?"

Triumphant, Vicki brandished the credit card she had found and passed it to the head waiter. Afterwards, she turned back round to Bruce.

"How typical. How fucking typical. Of course, it would take so long for the great and benevolent Mr Bruce Wayne to realise that he is in actual fact, not God's gift to women. Of course it would take Mr Bruce Wayne this long to realise that he is so self-obsessed that he actually daydreams when a conversation is being had that is about a story he's not in. I've wasted too long pining after you Bruce. I refuse to sit through another overpriced dinner with a man who talks more about how much he loves cherry tomatoes than what is actually going on in his life. You're a mystery to me Bruce. I barely know anything about you."

Bruce touched Vicki's arm but she quickly shrugged him off.

"No Bruce no. I'm sick of constantly waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass. This isn't going anywhere."

Vicki furiously punched in her pin number for the card machine. After several excruciatingly long seconds waiting for the machine to print a receipt, Vicki walked out of the restaurant. Bruce made to follow her but was stopped but the head waiter. He would have to pay his share of the bill.

 

\---

 

"You're home rather early."

Alfred looked down at Bruce from the top of the central staircase. Bruce shut the large entrance doors and hung his jacket on the hat stand.

"I'll be heading out soon. I wanted to have a shower first."

"I take it that Ms Vale shall not be joining us this evening as was intended."

Bruce ignored the probing question, walking past his aged butler and up the staircase. Alfred sighed loudly and continued to flick the feather duster up and down the bannister with one eyebrow cocked sharply up his forehead.

Bruce turned the shower on in the master bedroom's ensuite and sat on the end of his bed. Bruce pulled off his socks and picked off the few strands of thread from inbetween his toes. He felt, as he often did, that he should spend less and less time as Bruce Wayne and more time being Gotham's Dark Knight. What was the point in being CEO of Wayne Industries when the real battle was taking place on the street at night, not in board room meetings. Bruce stood to undo his shirt buttons and let the shirt collapse onto the soft carpeted floor. He caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror hanging over his nightstand. Amid the hair on his chest, were the several scars that mapped his time as the Bat. His fingers traced over his own personal history. He felt the bullet he had taken to save the previous Mayor's life on top of the Lady of Gotham stature. He touched the patch of skin that would forever be slightly burned from Joker's acid ejected from a flower on his ludicrous jacket. Finally, he smiled as he reached three thin scars above his right nipple. A kiss from a cat. Bruce stepped across the bedroom and pressed the on switch for his CD player. The voice of Joni Mitchell drifted into the room. Bruce smiled. His mother would have liked Joni Mitchell. Bruce hummed along as he pulled down his tailored black trousers.

"I've looked at clouds from both sides now, from up and down, and still somehow it's clouds illusions I recall. I really don't know clouds at all."  
Walking back into the ensuite, Bruce leaned into the shower and let the water land on the palm of his hand. Bruce breathed in sharply from the water's icy touch. He had never enjoyed warm showers. Always cold. It kept him awake. Bruce tugged down his boxer briefs and stepped into the walk-in shower. Ice cold water ran down his body as he rested his hands against the wall. Thoughts of Vicki Vale drifted into his mind before he pushed them aside. Not now. He wasn't Bruce Wayne for the rest of the evening. He had to be Batman.

 

\---

 

Barry Allen coughed loudly. No response. Coughing again, the cop looked up from his phone.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm...yea. I'm Barry. Barry Allen."

The cop's blank and bored expression seemed to say that this punk kid's name meant nothing to him.

"I'm with forensics."

"Is this your first case?"

Barry tried to feign indignation.

"No! What makes you think that? Course it's not my first case."

The cop raised his eyebrow.

"...it's my fourth. Can I...get through?"

The cop rolled his eyes and sighed as dramatically as he seemed able to and raised the police tape several inches. Barry smiled and bowed slightly in thanks before having to bow to almost half of his lanky height to get under the tape, his camera dangling on the string around his neck.  
Barry stepped inside the house and surveyed the scene. Normal two floor family house. Laminated flooring. Cream coloured wallpaper. Two bodies on the floor ahead in the kitchen one of which still had a knife lodged in their ribcage. Dog bowl and leash beside the door. Several droplets of blood on the ground beside the hallway's light switch. Various pairs of shoes by the front door indicating an adult male, adult female and a female child lived in the property.

"Allen."

Barry blinked several times at the sound of his name and spotted Detective Curtis waving at him. Barry awkwardly walked over to Curtis as the Detective also rolled his eyes. What was it with sassy police today?

"Forrest is already in there with the parents and Margolia is upstairs with the child. All I need from you are photos. Do you think you can handle that?"

Barry had learnt not to respond to Detective Curtis' passive aggressive comments and merely nodded violently.

"Atta boy. Keep up the good work Wally."

"Actually sir, the names...Ba and your gone."

Detective Curtis was already walking out the house and accepting a drink from another cop. Fantastic. One of the top Detectives in Central City and he didn't know his name. Knew his surname though. That was something. Barry started snapping pictures with his camera. Stepping through the living room, he zoomed in on a small red stain on an armchair. Wine stain. Not blood. He still photographed it. Something to pretend to discover back at the lab. Might earn him some much needed brownie points.

As he started to take a photo of an ornate grandfather clock, Barry's phone began to vibrate. It was Hartley. Barry swore. He hadn't told Hartley that he'd have to bail out of mexican night. Barry answered the phone and mumbled so the many cops in the house wouldn't hear.

"Hey Hartley, how's it going?"

"Please tell me you're at work and not fucking the mailman?"

"Jesus Hartley!"

"I apologise for nothing. If you weren't in my life, sexy mailman and me would be living in an apartment in Atlanta with five kids, two labs and a goldfish named Sparky because of it's quick wit and fascinating personality."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I mean it. I'm really sorry."

"I said it's ok. It's just nachos. It'll keep. What time do you reckon you'll be done?"

"No idea. Shouldn't be too long. Feels like the entire team is here tonight. Maybe another hour?"

"Cool. On your way back grab some cheese."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Erm...yea. Maybe some guacamole. Some nachos. Some mince meat. Some sour cream. Maybe some..."

"Wait, do you want me to grab the entire meal? I thought you had it all?"

"I did but then you weren't here and I ate all the food in the world don't judge me I already judge myself I'm beautiful please don't hate me..."

"Woah, slow down! It's cool. I'm late. Eating all the food in the world was the right choice. I'll grab the stuff and see you in a bit. But if you watch Game of Thrones without me I may have to gouge your eyes out?"

"ooo nice reference. If you don't grab the stuff, I'll wait till you go to the toilet and shoot you with a crossbow a few times."

"Ok ok. Love you."

"I enjoy you too. Byeeeee."

Barry smiled as he hung up. So his boss probably hated him and he was missing Game of Thrones Mexican night. He had lots of things going his way. Could be worse.

 

\---

 

Diana sipped the orange liquid from the cocktail glass. It tasted of sugar. There was no other way she could describe it. This was her ninth and she was still yet to feel even tipsy. Since leaving Themyscira, she was yet to find any drink that could match the ale from back home. Downing the rest of the sugary drink in one foul gulp, Diana smashed the glass on the ground, letting shards of glass join those of the previous eight glasses that had shared a similar fate. The woman known as Carol laughed from where she was sat at the end of the large queen sized bed.

"It gets me every time you do that. I can't believe you would just smash them on the floor like that."

"Where I come from, it is quite common. Though I must admit, it is usually done when you would enjoy the drink. That beverage can only be described as..."

"A sugary poison?"

Diana considered the title for a moment.

"Yes. Apt. 'A sugary poison' shall do nicely."

Carol laughed loudly and shrilly once again. Diana tilted her head to the side. Why was she attracted to this mortal. She had soft red hair like a man Diana had known in the sixties. Diana stepped over to Carol and ran her fingers through her hair. Carol's laugh faded as she shut her eyes. Her smile remained however. Carol set down her drink on the floor and using her toes, tried to get out of her shoes. She was not at all successful and started to laugh again. Diana smiled, her red lips parting to show her smooth white teeth beneath. Diana crouched down and lifted Carol's left foot in both her hands. Carol's eyes never wavered and stared closely at Diana. Slowly unlocking the clasp on the shoe, Diana slipped it from Carol's foot and rested it on the carpet. Carol's valiant efforts had successfully undone the clasp and Diana eased her foot carefully to freedom. Wiggling her newly freed toes, Carol laid back on the bed. Diana stood over the beautiful mortal and drank in the sight of her. She was wearing a golden dress with a thin, tan leather belt keeping it close to her skin. Under the light of the chandelier on the ceiling, the dress shimmered with Carol's every movement. Diana didn't love Carol. Diana doubted she could ever truly love a mortal. However, she wanted the woman all the same. She wanted to touch her. To capture whatever part of Carol's soul she found so bewitching. Carol opened her eyes as if she knew. As if she felt it too. One of her fake eyelashes was half drooping across one of her perfectly round brown eyes. She didn't seem to notice. Or care. Carol shifted back on the bed until her head was just below the multitude of pillows. Diana crawled onto the bed. The long slit up her midnight blue dress allowed her to crawl without having to adjust the thin material. Diana stopped with her hands on either side of Carol's head and her knees resting on the mattress either side of Carol's waist. Leaning forwards, Diana's black hair dangled and touched Carol's forehead. Their eyes did not part until they closed when their lips touched. A deep, desperate urge kept their lips sealed together. Their breath held, their lips didn't move. Time didn't move. They were the world and the world was them. The simple touch of lips on lips was enough. Until it wasn't. Carol moved first. One of her hands found Diana's neck. Her fingers bent around the back whilst her thumb rested on Diana's chin. Their lips opened. There was a moment of nothing once again. Nothing except breathing each other in. Then it began in earnest. Their lips moved slowly together as if dancing. They were feeling each other. Finding what the other wanted. Their tongues met. Neither knew whose tongue entered the other's mouth first it just happened. They kissed for eternity until the room felt as though it was spinning and the air was thin. Diana bit Carol's lip.

 

\---

 

Checking his watch, Clark knew he was screwed. It was waaaaay too late to get home in time to cook dinner and watch the season three finale of 'Breaking Bad'. There were some things that couldn't be accomplished even by a speeding bullet. Clark turned over his phone on his desk. No messages. He would have heard it vibrate. He knew Lois hadn't texted. He had hoped he had missed it but knew better. No, instead of watching Walter White somehow evade police and drug lords with some wine, lasagne and spending time with the best woman in existence, he was having to finish an article explaining the importance of the bumblebee. WHY? WHY WAS LIFE SO CRUEL!? Everyone who cared about bees knew they were in danger and for those that didn't care, Clark doubted they would want to know what plants they should be having in their gardens. Clark took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop staring at a computer screen. Clark slipped his glasses back on and stood from his desk. Maybe walking would help. Clark listened for a moment. Perry had finally gone home. The only people left in the building were Ron Troupe who was quietly cursing the printer five floors down and the cleaner ten floors up who was hoovering and listening to a Katy Perry song through their headphones. Clark strolled around the room. He didn't enjoy the Daily Planet at night. Too quiet. He enjoyed it when there was chaos with reporters running around like headless chickens and phones ringing non-stop.

Clark passed by Lois' desk. Unlike Clark's pristine one, Lois' desk was a mountain of papers. 'A controlled mess' is how Lois had described it last week. That had been back when her mouse mat had still been visible. Clark smiled and reluctantly refrained from meddling in her stuff in a vain attempt to clean. Instead, he walked over to the windows that overlooked the best sandwich place in Metropolis. Sure it was closed now but Clark could still smell the tastiest ham in the world. Clark's stomach rumbled.

"I'm sorry. No food until the conclusion is done. Not even a breakfast bar. Nope, we'll just have to..."

Clark paused. Was that...? That was when the bomb detonated. Clark instinctively shielded his face as the glass windows shattered and the blast wave punched it's way into the room. Clark remained unmoved but several of the desks around him crashed onto their sides. Clark moved his hand away to see where the blast had come from. Two buildings away, six floors were an inferno. Clark could hear the screams of burning people. In an instant, his glasses were falling to the floor and his shirt was ripped apart to reveal the giant 'S' underneath.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events unfold that could mean that the lives of four of Earth's mightiest heroes may be changed beyond repair...

Diana lifted the golden dress over Carol's head and dropped it off the bed. Carol's eyes stared at her as Diana straddled her. Diana smiled. She enjoyed this mortal. Diana leaned down towards Carol. She began by kissing her chin. Then came her neck. Carol gasped lightly at the touch and gripped the back of Diana's thighs, pushing her down and closer. Diana grinned and nibbled her ear.

"Diana! Stop it! That tickles."

Carol laughed and pushed Diana away. Leaning on her elbows, Carol looked Diana in the face.

"Diana...I wanted to ask..."

"Yes?"

"No, it's childish. Nevermind."

Diana leaned forwards once again and kissed Carol. Whispering in her ear, Diana murmured.

"Please, tell me."

"You can fly can't you?"

"Yes. I can fly."

A few minutes later, Diana had Carol in her arms. They were flying several hundred feet above Latvia's Freedom Boulevard. Snowflakes danced in the air around them and the cold wind caused their breath to cloud. Diana felt Carol attempt to stifle a shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine."

"Carol, if you're cold we can always just go back and..."

"Ok, I'm freezing. I think I'm turning blue and I'm not sure if I can feel my toes..."

"Well if you hadn't insisted on wearing your dressing down that is a flimsy..."

"...but don't you dare take me back. Not yet. Give me five more minutes of paradise."

Carol gazed up at the moon above them. Diana followed her gaze and smiled. She had not flown for any reason other than to get somewhere for...maybe since the first time she had flown all those centuries ago. Carol's arms squeezed around her tight.

"Don't let go."

"I promise. I won't let you go."

 

\---

 

The batmobile tore through the streets of Gotham like a panther. It's sleek black hide made it's way through the jungle of gothic buildings and alleys. In the driver's seat, Batman flipped several switches. Silent night. A light splattering on rain hit the dark streets and a thin mist laid across the City. Batman stopped the batmobile at his usual spot. It was a ritual now to stop here so much so that he barely realised he still did it. The street lamps didn't work in this neighbourhood as punk kids smashed the bulbs faster than the workmen could fix them. Batman didn't need the light anyway. He knew exactly what the alley looked like. He dreamt about it every night. Batman's hand hesitated over the door lock. He could risk a few minutes.

"Master Wayne. Radio frequency 7. Urgent alert. Code Beta Orange."

Alfred's sharp voice brought him to his senses and Batman dialed the radio to 7. Beta Orange. That meant hostage situation with known captor.

"...me $2000,000,000. If not, then I'll split them all in half and I really don't think Miss Vale would look good in two separate places don't you? You have until half past two. Good luck."

As the radio went dead, the batmobile's scanners came to life trying to locate the source of the message. The voice had belonged to Harvey Dent. Batman hadn't seen Harvey for almost seven months. Not since the fire at the Opera House with Riddler and Firefly. Batman had saved the hostages but hadn't had enough time to go back for Harvey. It seemed as though he had survived the flames however. Batman slammed down the accelerator and drove forwards as Alfred's voice returned, leaving the darkness of Crime Alley behind.

"Sir, I've used the batcomputer to enhance the search. It appears Mr Dent is at Miller's Harbor. He has nine hostages with him. Master Wayne...Ms Vale..."

"I heard Alfred. Where are the police?"

Batman regretted snapping at Alfred but it couldn't be helped. He never enjoyed his two lives crossing over themselves especially not in ways such as this.

"Commissioner Gordon is mobilising his units now sir. Most of the dockyard has already been evacuated. A perimeter is being established around warehouse number 22."

Batman groaned. Of course number 22.

"I have the Batwing on auto-pilot sir. It will arrive at the Dockyards in two minutes and 48 seconds."

"I'll be there just after. We can confirm Two-Face. Any others?"

"Uncertain sir. Once the Batwing is in place, we will be able to make a scan."

Batman willed his car faster as he ripped past the Bank of Gotham. Seconds after driving past, there was an explosion behind him. The blast wave buffeted the rear of Batmobile and Batman had to push down hard on the brakes to prevent himself from being tipped over. Grinding to a halt, Batman swore and pressed the unlock button. The large bulletproof covering around the front of the car rose. Batman undid his seatbelt as the radio burst back into life.

"Helloooooooooo. Testing testing. One. Two. Seventeen! She sells sea shells on the sea shore."

Joker.

"Hello Gotham. Well, to be more specific, hello Batsy. Looks like I was a second too slow with that there detonator right? I mean, I could've blown down that bank right on top of you! What a let down that would've been. No epic fight. No choice between saving the few famous people over the many many many many many many nobodies. Well I thank my lucky stars I was too slow. So, here's the game. Old Grumpy faces has some lovely hostages. By the speed you were going, you must know by now that they're on the dockyards. Don't think you can go running all over this City like it's your own personal playground boyo! Shame on you! Somebody could get hurt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Batman's jaw tightened.

"I mentioned they were lovely hostages right? They really are some doozies. You have the delightful reporter Miss Victoria Vale, the Manager of the Gotham Gators Mr Craig Wallsend, high ranking Wayne Industries board member Mr Lucius Fox, chubby do-gooder cop Mr Harvey Bullock, the sickly sweet Doctor Leslie Thompkins, the ice queen D.A Janice Porter, Sofia Falcone who is the daughter of Gotham's most eligable crime boss, her cousin Mr Sonny Viti and of course; Barbara Gordon, the daughter of our beloved Police Commissioner. They're all up for grabs tonights Batsy darling. All you have to do is keep on running on over to the Dockyards and crack some Two-Heads. Oooooooooor, I have option two. My good friend Oswald has kindly leant me some of his delivery trucks. Nine of them to be precise. Each of them are pregnant with a nice juicy bomb the size of the one that just remodelled the bank. I've put them in some interesting places like orphanages and hospitals or other nice wholesome places. I think one is at a school! That's exciting! You have two hours until they all pop. The first one is parked next to Gotham Central Library. If you switch it off, I'll let you know the next one...because I'm nice like that. Ok! Understand the rules? Ready to have a fun or at least enough to pass the next two hours? Beautiful. Right, I'm holding you up. Sorry. Go on! Go and enjoy yourself my dear! You've earned this! Tootles!"

The cover of the front pod on the Batmobile was descending as Batman drove away.

"Sir...where will you go?"

"Get me Gordon."

"But..."

"NOW"

"Yes Sir. Connecting you now."

Several seconds passed before the breathless voice of Jim Gordon crackled through.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me. I'm going to..."

"You go for the bombs Batman. I'm closing in on the dockyard and I'll get the hostages. I have a bomb squad on the way to the library. Joker's little news story got sent to every radio in the City. It was encrypted though so we cant..."

Batman switched Gordon off.

"Alfred."

"Yes Master Wayne."

"I need Joker's location. That is your top priority. Find him."

"Of course Sir. I shall report back momentarily."

 

\---

 

Superman flew through the flames and landed on the sixth floor. The building seemed to show no sign of collapsing. Looking through the multiple floors, Superman could make out 30 or so civilians. Most were mobile and running to the fire escapes. Two men were crouched low and coughing in the next room. Superman strode through the flames and gripped onto the door handle. Giving a sharp pull, the door snapped from its hinges and he allowed it to fall to the floor. The smoke was getting thicker and darker. With a breath in then out, Superman blew the billows of thick smog across and out of the room. In a daze, the two men stood and stumbled towards Superman.

"Grab on to me. Don't worry, I've got you."

In seconds, Superman had one over each shoulder and turned back through the doorway. As he prepared to take off and fly down to the road, he heard the click of an assault rifle. Superman dropped the men beside the doorframe and turned round as bullets rained upon him. Out from the smoke, a man dressed fully in black with a large grey rifle came holding down the trigger. The bullets crumpled upon impact on Superman and clattered harmlessly to the ground. Superman's eyes glowed red as his laser vision burst forth and melted the end of the gun.

"Excuse me sir but now is really not the time."

"Oh but Superman. I really do think it is. It would really add to the drama of the situation."

The man then drew a revolver from a side holster and fired several rounds that once again, did nothing. Superman sighed and closed in on the man as he fired his last bullet into Superman's chin. The bullet flattened and pinged back into the man's shoulder causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Sir, the building is burning. There are people that need my help. Let me take you to the authorities and if you really want to talk, we can after I save these people. How about that?"

Superman extended his hand. He could see and hear that most people were out of the building except the gunman, the two men a few metres back, a woman screaming on the roof and someone pinned down by a collapsed cupboard three floors up. Superman knew he had time. He just had to make sure...Superman stopped looking around and stared at his chest where blood was slowly dripping from a knife, embedded in his chest. The man laughed as he pulled the kryptonite blade out and continued even as he peeled off the flesh around his mouth to reveal the metal face beneath.

"M...Metallo..."

Superman spat out blood as he spoke. Now that the blade was out, he could feel his chest healing itself. It had been a serious wound and would take maybe even an hour to heal fully.

"Oh Kryptonian. I have been sent with a message. It is time for you and your merry band of super friends to stop. You've had your fun and even managed to trick the world into thinking you really are that 'boy scout saviour'. Hell, you even fooled yourself into believing it. No more."

As Superman tried to reply, he grunted in pain as the knife was plunged back into his chest. Metallo stepped back, this time leaving the blade in it's place. Instead, he raised his foot and kicked hard onto the hilt, sinking it further into the skin. Superman collapsed backwards and through the floorboards. Crashing onto the ground of the floor below, Superman cracked his head on a wall, smashing through the wood. He was losing consciousness as Metallo dropped down beside him.

"I want my face to be the last thing you see Kryptonian. I want you to know that ultimately, your short stay on this planet meant nothing. You're an alien. An alien invader. You deserve extermination. Need it. I am only too happy to oblige."

Metallo ripped open the skin from around his torso. Steam squirted out as the metal parted to reveal his kryptonite heart, it's eerie green light illuminating Superman's dying body. It was Lois' face Superman saw as he was consumed by darkness.

 

\---

 

"That's $16.45."

Barry handed over a £20 and stuffed the change into his back pocket. Grabbing the brown bags laden with assorted nachos related goods, Barry jogged outside the store and around the corner. Stuffing the back into his jacket as best as he could, Barry checked to see if anyone was watching. Nope nobody around. Barry took one step backwards, leaned forwards, zipped up his jacket...and ran. The world around him turned into a blur. Barry could feel the kinetic energy crackle through his every sinew. It felt good. He hadn't run properly in days. Just hadn't found the time. Barry even took the long way home arriving two minutes later instead of 37 seconds. Rapping his knuckles on the door, Barry used his free hand to cover a yawn. Work had kept him as late as it possibly could and by work, he meant Detective 'douchebag' Curtis himself. The door opened and there stood Hartley surrounded by the glow of home.

"Wow Barry, I dunno how to tell you this but...I think you should probably take up running. You've got quite the stomach going there."

Barry raised a questioning eyebrow before looking down and realising that all of the groceries were still in his jacket. Smirking, Barry pushed his way inside.

"Hardy har har. You're hilarious. Reeeeeally funny."

"I know I am but it's always nice to hear it from somebody else."

Hartley closed the door as Barry stepped into their tiny kitchen containing an oven, a sink, an upturned cardboard box upon which lived a chopping board and their microwave plus a washbowl which was the current residency of their two plates, two bowls, two forks, two knives and one spoon. (The missing spoon was a subject rarely brought up. Each had their own conspiracy theories of it's whereabouts but neither knew for certain.) Barry unzipped the jacket and immediately regretted running. The nachos had been reduced to dust, all the glass jars had crumpled and intermingled beyond recognition and the cheese...was completely gone...  
Barry rested the bag on the floor and turned round ready which some story about how flying monkeys had attacked him with a lava gun when he saw Girder standing before him. Girder's skin was made from living iron and it seemed to bubble with rage at the sight of Barry. Barry looked beyond Girder but couldn't see Hartley.

"Where is he?"

"He really isn't your problem right now. You should be thinking about how you will survive the next few minutes."

Girder cracked his knuckles and stepped into the kitchen. Barry took a breath...and ran.  
In the space of a heartbeat, Barry was out the kitchen. He searched the entire house in a nanosecond thanks to his super-speed...and the fact that their house really was very small. Hartley wasn't there. Barry ran out the front door to see a van a dozen or so yards away. Barry was climbing into the driver's seat before it had moved another inch. The driver was Captain Cold. Really? Captain Cold and Girder working together. Seemed weird. Barry's arms moved like lightning; throwing Captain Cold out from the van onto the road and cutting the engine before Girder had even turned to face the front door. Barry looked in the back of the van to see Hartley's confused and gagged face.

"It's okay Hart. I got this. Love you. Oh and by the way...I'm the Flash. Love you. Oh and by the way, I love you. I know this is a weird time to say that for...well...the first time but...right ok so to recap, I'm the flash and I lo..."

Barry span around as Captain Cold raised and fired his freeze gun. Barry dropped to the road and dodge the blast which froze the van's steering wheel solid. Barry was on Cold in a second and disassembled the gun in two seconds, letting the pieces drop around Cold.

"How do you know who I am?"

Cold smiled, his yellowing teeth gleaming.

"Someone hired Girder and I to kill you. They told us who you really are. We're not the only ones he told either. Some friends of yours are heading to Central City police department right now to give your co-workers a nice hello."

"Who're you working for?"

"As if he'd tell me his name. Come on kid, you're out of your league if you th..."

A rapid jab to to side of his head sent Cold sprawling several feet away and knocked him...well, knocked him out cold. Barry turned back to see Girder lifting the van above his head.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend."

Girder heaved the van forwards sending it catapulting through the air. Barry ran. Barry ran as fast as he could. He could feel his shirt tearing as he went. Barry jumped in through the open driver side door and into the back of the van, picked up Hartley, kicked open the van's rear doors, landed on the ground, ran to their bedroom, ungagged Hartley and untied his wrists, ran back outside and stood behind Girder as the van crashed into the ground before rolling several times. Girder bellowed great bouts of laughter as he turned round. He almost screamed when he saw Barry standing there with the ragged remains of a shirt and even less of a pair of trousers.

"How...I just..."

"Do you guys not get how fast I am?"

Before Girder could even send a message from his brain to his lips to form any sort of response, Barry had run around the giant oaf 84 times. Barry stamped his feet as hard as he could, feeling his shoes disintegrating as the road crumpled under the sheer force. Girder had managed to say the letters 'F' and 'U' before Barry had carved a pit into the ground with Girder at the bottom.

"You think I can't climb outta this? Who do you think I am? I'm mother-fu..."

Barry dropped to the bottom of the pit and vibrated his hand through Girder's skull and jabbed into his brain. Girder's body seemed to have the curious reaction of jolting violently and collapsing unconscious on the floor. Barry ran up the side of the pit and into his bedroom to find Hartley standing ready and armed with a plastic hanger.

"You...you're..."

"I know it's a lot to take in. I really was going to tell you but I..."

"You're naked"

Barry stopped in shock and looked down at himself. His clothes had been torn apart from the sheer speed he had been travelling at. He always did forget the properties that his Flash suit had were unique and could not apply to all of his attire. All that remained of his shirt was one half of a sleeve that dangled from his wrist and was still smoking slightly. His shoes were completely gone and his feet were still tingling from the friction. His trousers were gone and his pants had...shared a similar fate.

"Yes. I am indeed naked. Oh and I broke all the nachos. Also, there's some bad guys heading to the CCPD that I really have to go take care of. Oh and i said I love you didn't I? That was kinda a strange thing to do as sure I've thought about saying before and have wanted to say it like a billiontimesbutneverworkedupanywherenearasmuchcourageasI'dneedtosayittoyourfaceandthatwasn'texactlytheplace,wayortimeI'dwantyouto..."

"You're going too fast."

"Sorry. Yea it's a force of habit. I really should..."

Hartley kissed him. Hartley kissed him like he had never kissed him before. Nothing was that different in the way his lips moved or the way his tongue entered Barry's mouth. Barry could just feel everything Hartley wanted to say in that kiss. So Barry replied with a kiss of his own. He felt Hartley's hair in his hands as they stumbled backwards towards the bed. The world was going at a hundred miles a minute. Barry felt a warmth flow from his chest and fill his entire body. He could hear Hartley moaning. He could feel himself hardening. He...no. This wasn't the time. The memory of what Cold had said about the CCPD burst into his mind even as the palm of Hartley's hand stroked down Barry's chest, past his belly button and onto his...

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to go. I have to save people. It's...kinda my thing."

"I thought I was your thing."

"Pfft, you're more than my thing Hart. It's just, I'm the Flash."

Hartley looked up at Barry, his face inches away.

"Yea, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"I'm amazed you're not freaking out. You'd have thought most people would freak out if they found out their boyfriend was a superhero."

"You actually call yourself a superhero?"

"Well...everyone else does."

Hartley smirked and kissed Barry once again, his hand now reaching decisively for Barry's growing erection. Barry bit his lip as Hartley stroked it twice then managed somehow to tear himself away. In a tornado that lasted for a second or so, Barry stopped spinning, now fully dressed in his Flash suit...and sporting a rather large boner.

"Erm...Flash. You gonna go save the City with a hard on?"

Flash looked down at his crotch. Shifting himself slightly, he then stood up straight.

"Oh that's perfect Flash. Really...just perfect."

"It'll go down. Just shut up."

Flash made to pick Hartley up but Hartley back away.

"What're you doing?"

"Well I can't leave you here. Mr Frosty and metal-head aren't gonna stay asleep forever."

Hartley conceded and allowed himself to be picked up.

"Oh, my hero."

"Shut up and hold on."

 

\---

 

The batmobile screeched to a halt outside the Gotham Central Library. The car park had a few cars dotted around. There was also one solitary ice cream truck. Batman emerged from his vehicle and made his way across to the van. Alfred's voice came through in his ear.

"The Batwing has arrived at the Dockyards Master Wayne. The police have the warehouse surrounded on land. The villains have a possible exit route by sea. The coastguard will be arriving shortly. There are indeed nine hostages inside with what seem to be twenty armed goons. Mr Dent must be one of them. Two of his minions are posing as snipers on the roof. They have so far successfully kept the GCPD forces at bay."

"Take them out with concussive rounds from the Batwing."

"Very good sir. Also, I thought you may want to know. There have been reports of an explosion in Central Metropolis. Superman was seen entering the site of the detonation almost 10 minutes ago. There have been no further signs of him..."

"He has superhuman strength Alfred. He'll be fine with a little fire."

"Also Sir, there have been multiple explosions in Star City and Coast City. Riots have broken out in Midway City, Chicago, Bludhaven, Dime City and Fawcett City. All of the riots seem to be led by various criminals with no apparent connections to each other. There are reports of attacks against police headquarters in Central City, San Diego, Washington D.C and Atlanta."

Batman stopped in his tracks.

"Contact the Watchtower. The Martian and Hal are up there. Get them..."

"I've tried Sir. No response. Nobody has contacted with the Batcave either Sir. Also..."

"What is it Alfred?"

"There are similar events happening across the globe. Empire City, London, Paris, Moscow, Latvia, Guatemala City, Hong Kong and Tokyo are under attack."

"Dick...Tim..."

"I've tried Sir."

"Keep trying. I'll disable the bombs and get back to you."

"What about Mr Dent and the hostages?"

"Gordon can handle it. Keep the Batwing there for support."

"Yes...Yes Sir.

"Stay with me Alfred."

"Always Master Wayne."

Batman approached the ice cream truck. He could hear the sirens of the bomb squad closing in. Batman scanned the truck. No booby traps. After opening the door, he could see the device. Pretty easy. Within seconds, the bomb was disarmed. A walkie talkie was set beside the bomb and now crackled to life.

"Good show Batsy, good show. You're off to a flying start. I can tell you that bomb number two is outside a Church in the Narrows. I want to say it's called All Saint's Church. In all honesty, I've quite forgotten. Ah well, it's a church and this is Gotham for God's sake! How many can there actually be?! Oh, and that bomb squad over there, the one that's pulling into the car park. They were going to be bomb number six. I had this whole surprise planned where you'd defuse number five, we'd laugh about it and then...wait what's this!? The bomb squad had a bomb all along!!?? KABLOOOEY! Hahaha. It would've been great. Shame really but honestly, there is no way I can deal with that siren all night. Some of us have to sleep you know! So I'll be generous and give you that bomb for free. Now you only have to switch off seven more! Consider this an early christmas present. Because I love you. Kisses!"

Batman turned to see the bomb squads black van driving towards the ice cream truck. Batman jumped from the truck and sprinted towards them, shouting for them to get out the truck. The driver slammed the brakes when he spotted Batman. He leaned out the window and shrugged as if to say 'what's wrong'? The truck then became a towering fireball as the bomb exploded. Batman was forced off his feet and hit the ground hard.

 

\---

 

Diana couldn't hide her smile as Carol shrugged off her dressing gown and span around the room, hugging it to her chest.

"If I could fly, I don't think I'd ever stop."

"You would tire eventually."

"No I wouldn't. I'd never tire of that."

"No...I mean you would collapse from exhaustion and would probably die from impact on the ground, assuming you derive pleasure from flying as high as possible."

"Wow. Well now I never want to fly again."

Diana moved towards Carol, concerned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Carol interrupted her with a kiss.

"I'm kidding. You're taking me to the moon and back tomorrow."

"I'm not sure you'd want to go righ..."

"Or, you can always take me tonight."

Carol kissed her again, pulling her towards the bed. Carol pushed her gently but with some measure of force and Diana landed onto the bed. Carol pulled Diana's dressing gown open and looked down at her. Diana was shocked to find herself blushing under the gaze of this mortal, now far more sober than she had seemed to be an hour or so ago. Carol climbed onto to bed and straddled Diana in almost the same way Diana had done so before. Carol let the soft lace belt of the dressing gown run between her fingers before placing it between Diana's teeth. Diana became even more surprised. She was not used to being dominated in such a fashion. She was almost alarmed to find how much she liked it. Carol ran the ends of the lace through Diana's dark hair and tied a knot. Given the material and Diana's strength, combined with Carol's apparent poor knot tying abilities, Diana knew she could probably breath her way out of it yet...she held the lace in her mouth as if it was her own lasso.  
Carol licked Diana's throat and kissed down her chest whilst her fingers traced figures of eight across Diana's body. Diana shut her eyes and let her body shiver with delight. The feeling was...indescribable. She had never felt it before. Carol's mouth passed her breasts, slowly lingering on her erect nipple. Diana breathed heavily through her nose.

"More?"

Diana nodded and let her head sink into the mattress. Carol's hand's continued to move across her chest, now slightly scratching her. Diana felt the kisses pass her hips. She felt Carol's tongue glide down further until...Diana's fingers gripped tighter to the bed. The way that Carol's tongue seemed to slide so slowly and perfectly in all manner of directions. The feeling of her hands resting on her thighs as she dipped her head forwards and backwards. The combination of Carol's lips and tongue sent rippling sparks of pleasure through Diana yet they were strongest right where the tip of Carol's tongue made contact with her vagina. Carol's head moved back and her left index finger moved forwards to stroke her. Diana enjoyed Carol's teasing but wanted...

There was a noise outside the room. Diana stopped smiling and listened. It had sounded like someone had fallen slightly then silence. Diana opened her eyes and sat up. Carol looked up at her, confused at her sudden alertness.

"Diana? What's wrong?"

Diana held up her left hand to Carol with her right index over her mouth telling Carol to be quiet. Diana crawled off the bed and onto the floor. Next to her cast aside dress was her sword, still in it's sheath. Diana drew the sword and motioned to Carol to find cover. Carol dropped off the other side of the bed and kept low. Diana stood before the door, sword before her. Claws raked through the wood several times, ripping apart the door. Cheetah entered the room.

"My, my Diana. You have been busy. It seems you are a wonder to women as well as to men."

Diana sliced through the air with the sword. Cheetah ducked below it's arc and lashed out with a kick. Diana side stepped and yelled as she swung the sword again. Cheetah parried it with her claws and tried to slash at Diana's face. Diana jumped backwards and flew to the furthest away wall. She then pushed off and flew screaming at Cheetah who dodged the sword but was caught by the throat with Diana's other hand. Cheetah was slammed several times into the wall before she was smashed through it and cast onto the ground of the next bedroom. Diana stepped through to see the Ambassador of Lithuania and a girl half his age. They both shrieked and scrambled for the exit. Cheetah stood laughing.

"They must put something in the water here. You're all horny as hell! Then again, I suppose these diplomatic summits must be deathly boring. You need the excitement."

"You will stand down and surrender. Do not make me hurt you any further."

Cheetah laughed and prowled the room.

"Oh Princess. Don't be fooled into thinking I came alone."

The ground shook. Diana caught herself against the Ambassador's nightstand. A fist the size of a lorry smashed through the opposite wall bringing collapsing rubble and the cold outside air.

"DIANA!"

Diana turned back to see Carol wearing her dressing gown. She was terrified.

"GET OUT! I WILL FIND YOU!"

Carol hesitated before the gigantic hand pulled back bringing almost the entire side of the building with it. Carol ran out of the bedroom door and down a flight of steps. Giganta stood outside grinning.

"I hope we weren't interrupting Wonder Woman. Only, there isn't ever a convenient time to kill someone."

"Now will do."

With that, Diana flew forwards and landed with a thumping sound in the snow outside. Cheetah roared and began to climb down after her. Giganta raised a foot and stamped on the ground. Diana dodged the blows and caught hold of Giganta's left ankle. Holding tight with her left arm, Diana raised her blade with her right and plunged it into Giganta's ankle. Gallons of blood splurted out into the snow. Giganta's cries of agony almost deafened Diana and Giganta shook her loose, causing her to fall deep into the snow.


End file.
